


return/switch

by aroceu



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Army, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, guys,” said Jongwoon, and he smiled, and it looked like he hadn’t smiled in two years, and that might’ve been true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	return/switch

“Hyung,” said Kyuhyun, and Jongwoon turned around.

“Yesung,” said someone else, maybe Hyukjae, but Kyuhyun wasn’t listening to them. He wasn’t seeing them, seeing anything else. He wasn’t seeing the window behind Jongwoon or the pets that were running up to greet the familiar scent, or maybe Donghae being faster than the others and putting his arms around Jongwoon’s neck.

Kyuhyun was seeing only Jongwoon.

“Hi, guys,” said Jongwoon, and he smiled, and it looked like he hadn’t smiled in two years, and that might’ve been true.

“Hyung,” Kyuhyun said again, and Jongwoon was looking at him, and Kyuhyun wasn’t moving and he wished he could. The others were wrapped around Jongwoon now, hugging him, holding him tight - Kyuhyun wanted to join them but he was frozen in place.

Jongwoon was smiling though and Kyuhyun could feel his cheekbones push back in response - he was smiling too. At everything that Jongwoon was, atJongwoon. At, well, them, even though Shindong and Sungmin were gone and there were only eight of them but eight was a good number and Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun wouldn’t have minded if there were just two. Just the two of them.

Kyuhyun cleared his throat and said, “Look, we have balloons for you,” and the others went, “Yes, yes, we have balloons!” and they dragged Jongwoon into the kitchen and showed him the cake and Jungsu said, “We better get one ready for Shindong soon!” and Siwon reminded him, “Soon as in five months,” and they all laughed and it didn’t really sound like a laugh.

Jongwoon came over to him when they were all talking. His arm slid next to Kyuhyun’s.

“You still have a few years,” he muttered to Kyuhyun as their fingers found each other.

“Yeah,” said Kyuhyun, “I do.” He noticed the extra wrinkles on Jongwoon’s forehead, years of baggage beneath his eyes, and maybe the slight way Jongwoon’s body trembled like he’d been gone for a decade instead of a couple of years. Jongwoon had never looked so beautiful before.

“Hyung!” said Ryeowook, popping out from the kitchen, and their hands dropped instinctively. “Hurry, you have cake!”

“Yeah, don’t want Donghae to eat all of it,” said Hyukjae, appearing as well.

“I’m only on my second piece!” Donghae called from the kitchen.

Jongwoon headed toward the kitchen and Kyuhyun said, “Hyung,” for the third time and Jongwoon turned around. Kyuhyun pulled him close by the hand and touched their foreheads together, and it must’ve lasted for only a few seconds but he murmured, “I missed you,” and he could see Jongwoon’s eyes light up, see the Jongwoon that he missed and got back when Jongwoon said, “I missed you too.”


End file.
